projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - X
X Intro *Let's do this. Don't be afraid. *Pull yourself together. We can't afford any slip-ups. *If we make the first move, we can end this quick. *There's no need to worry as long as I have my special weapons. *As a Maverick Hunter, I must defeat you! *No problem. Zero and I are here. *Ok, I'll clear a path with my X-Buster. *It is my mission to defeat all Mavericks... *If I can just get a special weapon from this enemy... *Time to go on the offensive. Are you ready? Special Attack *Now! Ultimate Armor! *Can you stand the armor's full power? *Armor, full power! *It's OK, I will not be distracted again. *I will show you the strength of time power! Multi Attack *Cross Charge Shot! *Zero, lend me your powers! *Now's our chance to sweep them away! *Energy, full power! Support Attack *Zero, flank them! *I can cut you a new path! *Leave it to us! *I will fulfill my duties as a Hunter! *I can support you from here! *Bait them in, Zero! Victory *Too bad. I didn't get a special weapon. *Was there any purpose to this battle? *I can't waste time with doubts either. *I guess the hard part has yet to come. *Tell me if you find any special weapons. *Victory favors the bold. That's the way combat is. Zero Intro *Guess I'll just have to think of this as another mission. *What matters is how much you focus on the battle, got it? *Watch yourself or you'll just end up getting in the way. *I also have my pride as an A rank Hunter. *Cover me, I'm going in. *The key to survival is honing one's skills. *We'll do this efficiently, just like always. *No problem. I'll take care of it. *Let's get this mission started. You know what to do right? *Nothing good comes out of being too cocky. Special Attack *I'll beat them down. *Energy released! *Don't miss the target! Multi Attack *I'll wipe you all out! *Fun's over! *Can you stand our power? *Checkmate! Support Attack *Leave it to us! *Target acquired! *Let's pulverize them! *X, do not show mercy! *This too is the responsibility of a Hunter! *Let's obliterate them! Victory *As I expected, they weren't anything special. *You were defeated because you lost sight of the big picture. *That fight was barely even worth noting. *Well, that could have gone better, but there's no problem for now. *Combat complete; target destroyed. *I see, so that's what it was... Paired Characters Intro *'X': Do you want to take the lead this time, Zero? Zero: Don't worry about me. Just do what you want, X. *'X': The duty of a Maverick Hunter... Zero: ...is a swift and certain victory. *'Zero': Don't get in over your head, X! X': With you at my back, I can afford to be a little reckless. *'X: I'll take the lead. Can I get you to back me up, Zero? Zero: Leave it to me. Just like old times, eh X? *'Zero': I can handle this one on my own! X': I'm here too, Zero. You can rely on me. Victory *'X: I always feel like I lean on you too much, Zero. Zero: Don't worry about it. You can return the favor sometime. *'X': Zero, if I should become a Maverick... Zero: We've talked about this before. Don't waste time with pointless questions. *'Zero': The target has been completely eliminated. We're through here. X': Alright. Let's hope the next mission goes this well. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Zero: Alisa, make sure you assess the situation properly before you act. Alisa: Yes, let's all make sure to use our heads properly! X: I think you're the only one who can use yours that way. Victory Alisa: What makes Reploids and androids different? X: Maybe that we can't remove our heads? What do you think Zero? Zero: No comment. Arthur Intro Zero: Arthur, we need you to support from the rear. Can you handle it? Arthur: Come now, we’re all armored up here. Have a little faith in me. X: I hope I don’t really need to tell you this, but you’re missing something Arthur. Bahn Intro Zero: I've got a bad feeling about this target. Let's hit them with everything we have straight off. Bahn: Fine with me. Don't forget to remove your armor if things get really heavy! X: I'm afraid things don't really work the same for us! Batsu Ichimonji Intro X: I wonder which special weapon I should use here... Batsu: You've got a lot of weapons. You should try using Twister Uppers and other things too, Zero. Zero: I don't have any of those techniques. Bruno Intro X: As a Maverick Hunter I must do something! Bruno: So are you hunters like cops or something? Zero: Maybe so, if you think of Mavericks as criminals. Devilotte Intro Devilotte: Now my Maverick Hunters, go forth and defeat our foes! Zero: I don't recall joining the service of the Deathsatan Royal Family. X: Just think of it as protecting a member of the royal family. Victory Devilotte: At this rate I will soon have the power to rule the entire galaxy! X: She's started raving about some pretty serious ambitions here... Zero: Don't get carried away, kid, or we might be forced to take you down. Flynn Intro Flynn: Wow, a sword made of light…Can I see it for a moment? Zero: Only I can wield the Z-Saber properly. X: I hope he doesn’t ask to see my X-Buster next… Heihachi Intro Heihachi: As long as I have my hardened iron fists, I need no other weapons! Zero: I agree. As long as I have my saber I’m fine. X: I prefer to pick the right weapon for the job myself… Imca Intro *'Imca: Show me your arm. I might be able to use it on Var. X''': Sure, after the battle is over. '''Zero: X, you shouldn't reveal technological secrets so quickly. Victory *'Imca': The weapons of your world are interesting. I could use them to upgrade Var. X''': How about adding on a double charge shot? '''Zero: X, you shouldn't reveal confidential information. Juri Han Intro Juri: Heh heh heh...Hahahaha! Zero: X, are you sure we should classify her as a Maverick? X: No, don't do it Zero! Lady Intro X: A devil hunter, huh? I look forward to working with you, Lady. Lady: I’m looking forward to seeing you Maverick Hunters in action, too. Zero: We all do pretty much the same thing. Let’s get started. Lindow Intro Zero: That God Arc of yours is pretty useful if it can salvage weapons from enemies. Lindow: Well, to be precise it only recovers materials used to make weapons. X: If I had one of those I could get even more special weapons. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': X and Zero are good friends, huh. That's great, you know. X''': It's not so much that we're good friends as we are fellow hunters. '''Zero: I view him as more of a rival. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: I feel a powerful evil presence…We must be cautious. Zero: Does he have some sort of sensors that we don’t? X: Just an ability we Reploids don’t have. Sänger Intro *'Sänger': They will rue the day fate brought them before us. Zero: You said it. Time to eliminate our targets. X': Understood. We'll defeat them all with a coordinated attack. Saya Intro X: Saya, are you a Maverick? Saya: That’s hard to say. I guess you could say I’m a different sort of girl. Zero: I don’t think that’s what he’s talking about. Tron Intro *'Zero: I feel that I must warn you as a member of Bonne Pirate Family that if you would commit any crime... Tron: I would never﻿ do such a thing while in a company of Maverick Hunters! X': That just makes me more worried about what you would do when we aren't here. Victory *'X: Mission complete. That was a bit more difficult than I expected. Tron: How about I give you a little reward for all your hard work? Zero: That’s not a tool for rewarding people. Ulala Intro Ulala: Today we have an intense show with some Maverick Hunters. X: Ugh, this is going to be a pain… Zero: Unlike normal missions, we don’t have any strategies for dealing with the media. Valkyrie Intro X: There must be no Mavericks in the realm of gods. Valkyrie: There are those with evil in their hearts... As well as those who cannot suppress that evil. Zero: Evil in their hearts... Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Working side by side is the foundation upon which trust is built. Zero: If you can't do that you're just in the way. Let's go, X. X': I understand what I need to do, Zero. Victory *'Vashyron: This is no good! It's like I only see stacks of money instead of the actual enemies! Zero: They all look like Mavericks to me. X: You two are both too extreme in your own ways... Category:Quotes